


Bored

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Tony stark x plus size reader, Tony stark x you - Freeform, plus size reader, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Bored

**_The games you played were never fun_** **** __  
You'd say you'd stay but then you'd run  
  
Giving you what you're begging for  
Giving you what you say I need  
I don't want any settled scores  
I just want you to set me free  
Giving you what you're begging for  
Giving you what you say I need, say I need  
  
I'm not afraid anymore  
What makes you sure you're all I need?  
Forget about it  
When you walk out the door and leave me torn  
You're teaching me to live without it  
Bored, I'm so bored, I'm so bored, so bored  
  
I'm home alone, you're God knows where  
I hope you don't think that shit's fair

 

 

“Good to know that I never meant anything to you” Tony huffed while you continued to pack the rest of your clothes in your once shared room, his eyes making your heart clench painfully in your chest but you swallowed the urge to respond to his provocative remark.

 

Tony watched you pack your things while sitting on the edge of the bed, tears brimming his eyes while he bit down on his lip, trying his best to not fall to his knees and beg you for another chance.

 

“Don’t you have anything to say, [Y/n]?” your ex-boyfriend questioned while standing up and walking over to you, making your stomach churn as you knew that he was trying to pick a fight, one last time.

 

You continued to fold your clothes before putting them neatly into your duffel bag, trying your best to stay calm. Tony placed his hand on your shoulder and let out a soft sigh, his hand tingling while his touch felt like poison to you.

 

You shrugged his hand off your shoulder before mumbling a soft, “Don’t” not in the mood to fight. “Don’t what? Love you? Stop you from making a big mistake?” Tony hissed, the heartbreak getting the best of him while you finished packing your bag.

 

You turned around and avoided your ex-boyfriend’s piercing gaze while walking towards the door, ready to leave him without saying goodbye. Your heart was painfully clenching in your chest but the memories of his actions that led you to this very moment flashed past your eyes and made you more determined to get away from the billionaire. You swung the door open and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Loki will never love you the way I do” Tony hissed while glaring at the back of your head, desperate for a reaction as his mind was still tying to wrap itself around the whole situation.

 

 ** _Giving you all you want and more_** **** __  
Giving you every piece of me  
But I will never can afford  
I just want you to love for free  
Can't you see that I'm getting bored?  
Giving you every piece of me, piece of me  
  
I'm not afraid anymore  
What makes you sure you're all I need?  
Forget about it  
When you walk out the door and leave me torn  
You're teaching me to live without it  
I'm so bored, I'm so bored, so bored

 

Tony’s words made you freeze on the spot before slowly turning around to face him, the anger slowly pumping its way through your veins. A loud huff left your lips while the billionaire impatiently waited for your answer.

 

“You’re right” you hissed while tears brimmed your eyes, not fully being able to understand how you could love Tony for so long and so much. You slowly shook your head while a smile crept onto his face, really thinking that he was winning the argument.

 

“ **He loves me better than you ever did** ”.

_Crack._

 

That was the sound of your ex-boyfriend’s heart shattering into tiny pieces in his chest. This wasn’t the answer he had expected while you glared at him, the pain and anger clouding your eyes while you let out another hff.

 

“Loki made me realize how bad you were for me Tony. The constant jealousy, possessiveness and fighting never did me any good” you hissed an blinked the tears away, remembering all the times you had spent crying and wishing that the billionaire would stop pushing you away by doing those toxic things.

 

“I-I was insecure…” his voice cracked at the end while he took a step towards you, making you take on back as you didn’t want him close to you. “And I was fucking ready to do whatever had to be done to help you cope with your insecurities!” you burst out yelling, all the feelings you had been bottling up for months finally being unleashed.

 

Your lower lip was trembling while you continued to glare at your ex-boyfriend, “I wanted nothing but the best for you but you kept **pushing me away**! Instead of letting me help you, you made it your mission to attack me, make me feel unworthy because of your own fucking insecurities! Who does that?!” your yelling got so loud to the point where Loki appeared outside Tony’s room to check up on you.

 

He clenched his jaw upon seeing Tony but he kept his feelings to himself as he knew that he wasn’t the main focus of the situation.

 

“We had our fair share of fights and arguments, but to go out of your way and portray me as a monster at your fucking party was the final straw! You disrespected me in front of your friends and business partners and that made me realize that I deserve better” you stopped yelling and hissed the words while remembering the embarrassing and heartbreaking moment that led to you breaking up with him a few months ago.

 

“Loki treats me with kindness, he doesn’t yell at me or push me away when he feels insecure. He doesn’t project his problems onto me and expects me to fix them for him. He loves me and has never disrespected me, only made me feel like I’m so worthy of love and kindness” you looked back and noticed your boyfriend standing there, biting his lip while his eyes showed all the love he had for you.

 

You turned back to Tony and sighed, “You’ll never be happy unless you love yourself, Tony. Remember that the next time you get together with someone” were your last words before you turned around and left his room, closing the door behind you while Loki took your bag in his hand and led you to the elevator.

 

 ** _Giving you what you're begging for_** **** __  
Giving you what you say I need  
I don't want any settled scores  
I just want you to set me free  
Giving you what you're begging for  
Giving you what you say I need, say I need  
  
I'm not afraid anymore  
What makes you sure you're all I need?  
Forget about it  
And when you walk out the door and leave me torn  
You're teaching me to live without it


End file.
